


I Love Yous

by XRider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Confession, Falling In Love, Gay Disasters, Happy Ending, I love yous, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is a patient boy, M/M, One Shot, True Love, Wedding, Wedding Photographer, first I love you, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRider/pseuds/XRider
Summary: One shot of Keith learning what love really isAnd Lance being a very patient boy
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	I Love Yous

Keith always felt the words  _ I love you _ were over said. Say them too much and they lose proper meaning. He knew he said it often as a kid to his dad just like all kids do but as he watched the world crumble around him he learned the hard truth. 

Just because people say they love you doesn’t mean they really do. He saw it first hand with every foster family he bounced from. He quickly decided to dismiss the word and refuse to use it unless… unless it was real. 

Love was such a tainted thing. 

It didn’t stop Keith from living though. He dated every once in a while and despite the many love yous he received from his partners he never returned them. Which would eventually lead to fights and breakups. 

It was such a simple day when it happened he almost couldn’t believe it was real. Shiro hadn’t shut up about some new coffee shop. Apparently their coffee was not only amazing but the baked goods orgasmic. 

He eventually found himself there standing in line looking up at the neatly printed words on the menu. It was a simple place spacious and luckily with the morning rush dying down the crowd was also shifting. His bag was stuffed ready for some work to get done if possible while he was here. 

At least that was the plan…

When he stepped to the front he was warped into a pair of blue eyes. Friendly, bright, warm, full of something the Keith couldn’t pinpoint. He stumbled through his order quietly and quickly before hiding in a small corner booth. Social interaction was not his strong suit. 

He brought out his laptop scrolling through photos of his last session he needed to edit. It had been a wedding. Basic, cute, so many sappy memories for the lovely couple, and now it was Keith’s turn to make the memories truest magical… at least till the divorce papers were signed. 

The blue eyed boy dropped his coffee and muffin beside him with a smile and returned to his work. Another guy popping his head out from the back asking if they were low on any baking goods. 

Keith refocused on his work absentmindedly sipping his coffee. It warmed his body and soul in a way he didn’t think possible. The stupid muffin was also as Shiro described it. He knew then he was in trouble. 

Sure enough Keith found himself in the coffee shop often curled into the back booth editing photos and scheduling other clients. He quickly learned the baker was named Hunk who was apparently engaged to a nurse at the hospital across the street. The blue eyed boy was Lance and the pair owned and ran the shop together. 

Shiro ruined it even more running into Keith there one afternoon. Keith tried to scowl Shiro away but it simply failed and became worse as Shiro properly introduced Lance to Keith. 

“So a wedding photographer who doesn’t believe in love huh? The irony,” Lance smirked dropping off a cinnamon roll and Keith’s second coffee of the day

“I don’t just shoot weddings and it’s not that I don’t believe in it it’s just I think people don’t actually know what it really means. At least not everyone who uses it.”

Lance shrugged holding out his hand, “You have a card? I know Shay has been holding off a bit on planning her wedding but she finally got a venue. She will probably still need a photographer.”

This became Keith’s next mistake. 

After that day the conversations between the two were casual and warm. Lance occasionally sat in the booth across from him during a dead period savoring every small detail he could pick up from Keith. While Keith savored the very presence of Lance in a greedy fashion. He was also secretly panicking about what it all could mean. 

The day of Shay and Hunk’s wedding finally came. There was a light fluffy snow outside that seemed to just make everything even better for the photos. Keith was busy scouting when he first spotted Lance in his suit. Keith felt his throat go dry, his heart rate increase, and a slight brush rise through his face. 

What the heck was happening?

Keith struggled the rest of the day too. Through the whole ceremony, through photos, and the reception. His focus was the bride and groom but the best man seemed to keep unknowingly drawing his attention. 

Maybe it was just because he was easy to photograph. Maybe it was because Lance made Keith constantly feel like he was drinking a cup of his coffee. Maybe it was just because he was Lance and seemed to draw everyone’s attention. 

Either way Keith felt confused. He knew he would cave eventually and talk to Shiro but for now he would just suffer. So Keith did the only thing he could think of till he figured it out. 

He stopped going. 

He locked himself in his apartment to work instead of going to the coffee shop. He stayed busy editing everything to make sure it went out in a timely fashion. He hated making people wait… but he was definitely making Lance wait. 

It was day four of this when he finally got a text. 

_ Are you cheating on me with a different shop?  _

_ … please tell me it’s not Starbucks _

Keith snorted as the warmth spread through him. Fingers poised ready to respond. Only… what should he say?

_ Managed to catch a cold from all this snow so I’ve locked myself away. I’ll be back eventually. _

Keith let the phone sit as he stared at it. Eventually it dinged a response and his eyes quickly captured a thumbs up. Another ding delivered words _.  _

_ Feel better 💙 _

Keith felt his cheeks heat as he groaned. Obviously staying separate was not helping. 

Later that evening a knock on the door started Keith who was digging into his Chinese food. He peeked out surprised to see Shiro. He was holding a cup and bag.

“Well you are a liar aren’t you. You are definitely not sick,” he said as soon as he entered the apartment 

Keith looked down at the bag and cup seeing the coffee shop’s logo on it. Another thrill ran through him. 

“Sorry? I just needed a bit of a break I guess.”

“What you thought not seeing him was going to make that crush fade?” Shiro smirked sitting on the couch stealing some food

Keith frowned as his heart picked up, “That is not what this is.”

“Oh really? Then what is it?”

Keith remained silent as he pulled back the lid savoring the smell. It even smelled like Lance and it was still warm. 

“You know Keith, just because you have seen all the disaster around you doesn’t mean you can’t have a happy ending yourself. He’s a good guy. He already knows how you feel about love and if you are already struggling this much that really means something. You’ve never been this hesitant before about dating.”

Keith felt more warmth spread through him noticing a small note on the side of the cup. 

_ Get better soon Keith. I miss your grumpy soul 💙 _

“I just… I don’t want to hurt him. He is one of those people who thrives off of emotions. If he feels something that I can’t match… I can’t make that up to him.”

Shiro’s smile simply widened, “And if you haven’t noticed how much you like him already think about what you just said.”

Shiro’s words still confused him but he continued as it was. He returned to the shop the following day thanking Lance for the treat before returning to his normal spot. Lance visited him as he always did making it difficult to concentrate but he managed. 

It was a full two months later before Lance finally caved. Chewing his lip one evening as he was preparing to close shop. Keith was still in the corner but cleaning his work as well. He was often the last person here and would often walk with Lance most the way home till their paths split. 

Lance moved to sit across from Keith earning a head tilt. Nervous Lance was not something Keith had experienced before. 

“I know… you’ve said you hate dating and love and all that crap.”

“Don’t misquote me. I’ve said I believe people don’t understand the true meaning and feeling of love. I won't say it to someone unless I really mean it.”

Lance ducked his head muttering something moving to leave the booth. Keith stuck his leg out blocking him however. Lance’s blue eyes locked onto Keith. Lance wanted to ask… he really did but his confidence was fading fast. 

“Lance, go on a date with me.”

Lance blinked and frowned slightly, “I was supposed to ask you.” 

“Well I beat you too it,” Keith said pulling his leg back

Lance paused, still frowning, taking in Keith’s face. Keith gave a small smile standing offering his hand. A dazzling new feeling spread through him as Lance smiled and accepted the hand. 

Keith could feel Lance move with such caution the first few weeks. Keith had a sneaking suspicion Shiro finally caved and talked to Lance after Keith failed to reassure him. It seemed to help though as Lance greatly relaxed each day. 

They spent most days together. In the coffee shop, at home, in the park, and even at smaller events Keith would tote Lance to whatever event he worked that wouldn’t question a helper. They explored each other to the full extent. Morning kisses and shared showers became a thing despite still having separate apartments. Almost a whole year of testing the waters and not a single love you slipped past their lips. 

It actually puzzled Keith at first on why Lance hadn’t said anything. It took a while to realize that maybe… just maybe Lance didn’t want to push it. Didn’t want to say it in fear of scaring Keith away. Maybe he was just waiting in the hopes Keith said it first. 

While Keith knew he felt something for Lance he had never felt before he still wasn’t for sure what it was. At least he didn’t till one summer evening. 

He was inside the coffee shop saving the last changes of the gender reveal he had shot for Hunk and Shay just the day before. He looked up to see Lance clearing the counter. The setting rays lit his skin so that he seemed to glow. The fading purple mark from a few nights before could lightly be seen just above the collar. Lance had given up hiding those. 

Keith felt that dizzying feeling spread through him watching Lance. His mind drifting to cuddling on the couch watching movies, date nights where Lance somehow managed to knock over wine glasses almost breaking them, the euphoric romps they would have at the end of the day, and Lance’s smile as he entered the shop.

His mind even wandered farther. Thinking of Lance with greying hair and smile lines. He could see Lance playing with his nieces and nephews threatening to toss them into the ocean as they squealed in delight. Late night talks as they sat looking at stars. Keith could even see Lance in a suit and that’s when it seemed to fully hit him. 

This is what it must feel like to be in love. He loves Lance. Fully in every aspect. All of his good and bad. He wanted to be there for Lance. He wanted to be with Lance as long as Lance would let him. 

Lance placed down the rag looking up at Keith. 

“You are staring,” Lance said with a smirk 

Keith couldn’t stop that feeling in his chest. It was overwhelming now. He needed to say it. He wanted to tell him everyday. Lance deserved to know. He deserved to be loved. Even if he didn’t love Keith yet, Keith needed to tell him. 

Keith left his bag in the booth as he walked behind the counter reaching for Lance’s hand. He pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before brushing some hair out of Lance’s face. Lance always had this look in his eyes. Keith never knew how to describe it but it echoed what was roaring through Keith right now. 

Keith leaned in again resting his forehead against Lance’s. Lance’s eyelids fluttered to a close as he savored their proximity. Keith’s hands settling at Lance’s waist giving a small squeeze. His eyes traveling over what little he could see. 

He loved him… he really did. 

“Lance,” Keith barely whispered forcing Lance’s eyes to open 

Keith felt like he was drowning in those eyes. He loved them so much. He loved every part of this boy. 

“Lance,” he started again licking his lips slightly

“I love you.”

Keith could see the shock in Lance’s eyes as he pulled back slightly to read him fully. The sun adding heavy shadows to his face just making him look even more beautiful. Keith could feel his breath catch in his throat. 

“I love you Lance,” he whispered again

Lance blinked rapidly feeling tears creep up. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck pulling him into a firm and desperate kiss. Lance rushed the words as soon as they broke apart. 

“I love you Keith. I love you. I love you. I love you,” Lance rushed before going in for another kiss

Keith responded desperately. He needed to show Lance just how much he loved him. What he deserved. He wanted to scatter love yous across his body everyday. He deserved to hear as often as possible. 

So he was going to

He pulled Lance back a bit aiming for his jaw. He mumbled love yous with each kiss he placed. Lance mimicking the words with a blissful sigh rocking back his head giving Keith full access. 

Keith finally pulled back after marking Lance’s neck to wipe the tears from Lance’s face. The softest smile stayed there as Lance nuzzled into Keith’s palm. Keith felt his heart squeeze at the action. 

“Should we go home?” Lance mumbled pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead squeezing Lance’s hips before moving to take his hand instead. 

“Let’s go home.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
